Taking Advantage
by sorarikulover
Summary: Zelman meets up unexpectedly with Jiro and company and he gets a mischievous idea. Zelman x Jiro


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's my first Zelman x Jiro fanfiction yay! So...right technical stuff ahem, I do not own Black Blood Brothers nor any of the characters. But I do love the anime XD! Also it has some yaoi lemon and rape so if you don't like those things then please don't read this fanfic but if you do then go right on ahead! This is my first rape fic so if it's not very good im sorry since I don't normally write rape stories Im a bit out of my element here but please enjoy!**

**Taking Advantage**

It was a very sunny day, the kind of day Zelman really didn't care for when he went out on his leisurely strolls but despite that he was outside anyway because he decided it didn't matter.

He walked down a sidewalk lined with stores and the like but he paid no particular attention to anyone of them.

He was thinking of how he never should have bitten Sayuka the other day because now it was like she expected him to do that every time now and he might have pushed it a little far by even sleeping with her which he definitely regretted now.

_That woman can be such a nuisance I only bit her to get her to finally stop hassling me about biting random strangers instead and the sex was on impulse, still she did mean a lot to him. _On that thought he scoffed.

Then something caught his attention. There were three figures approaching from the other end of the sidewalk.

It was the Silverblade, and accompanying him were his little brother Kotarou and the Compromiser otherwise known as Mimiko.

As soon as Kotarou noticed Zelman he ran over to him "Hey It's Zelman!"

The red-headed vampire smirked in acknowledgment and observed that Jiro was holding an umbrella to shade him from the unforgiving rays of the sun. That was to be expected considering Jiro was of the Sage Eve's bloodline which was one of the many that were severely affected by sunlight whereas he didn't have to worry about that himself since it only gave him a headache.

And Kotarou was as rowdy and exciting as he ever was which Zelman found entertaining but it wasn't just that that had Zelman interested in the blonde vampire boy it was also his perception and view on life it was refreshing he could tell that boy was very intelligent. As for Mimiko he found it interesting to tease her on occasion and he marveled at how she was able to actually deal with the Silverblade so well considering all the trouble he brought with him (not that that would have bothered him it was in Zelman's nature to welcome trouble he loved fighting and such.)

Zelman gave them a small wave of the hand in greeting. "Yo."

Kotarou had that usual grin on his face and as usual he was seemingly carefree.

_Well, things just got very interesting_.

"Hi !"

Jiro gave a formal bow in greeting "Hello fancy seeing you here Zelman."

Zelman looked a little amused at the formality that Jirou was displaying considering he never did care for such things. "Yes likewise, I didn't think you much liked being out in the daylight Silverblade."

"We were going on a fun outing!"

Zelman simply looked at him observing the discomfort on his face. "I see well this is perfect timing actually, I need to talk with Jiro alone."

he looked surprised but knew it wasn't wise to refuse and he wasn't in a hurry to do anything else really. "Alright, Mimiko you take Kotarou and go on ahead of me I will meet you at the restaurant in a bit." Mimiko seemed a little suspicious of Zelman's motives but she didn't refuse or try to fight his decision.

"Ok, hopefully you won't be too long see you later."

Kotarou waved "bye it was good seeing you Mr. Zelman!"

Zelman turned his full attention to Jiro. "Let's go to your place."

Silverblade nodded in agreement as spending more time in the sun than necessary was not appealing to him. "So what did you want to talk about Zelma-mmph?"

Jiro barley had time to even finish his sentence before Zelman had captured his lips with his own very soft ones only to pull away after a brief moment and he smirked ever so slightly as a look of slight confusion mixed with anger appeared on Jiro's face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Zelman's smirk only grew wider as he loved it when people were angry because of him. "Do I really need a reason? I did it because I feel like it."

And Just before he could even utter a single word of anger or protest Zelman simply pressed his lips to his once again.

From just the sheer surprise of his forwardness Jirou found himself losing his balance and landing on the floor. Suddenly his mind was going blank and he could feel Zelman's tongue brush gently across his lips asking for entrance to which he reluctantly granted him. Zelman smirked against his lips interested with this sudden willingness.

At first he was unresponsive as Zelman's tongue explored his warm wet cavern getting familiar with what he considered to be momentarily his territory. Soon Jiro would belong to him for just this one day. He fully intended to have his wicked ways with him.

And Suddenly He began to kiss Zelman back with just as much passion and intensity. Which only served to make Zelman even more aggressive.

For some reason Jiro actually had the impulse to actually willingly participate even though he wasn't gar nor bisexual he just felt like he had to respond back. Their tongues began a battle for dominance which Zelman was winning.

Eventually he broke the kiss and ripped Jiro's coat off then his shirt leaving only his pants.

Grinning mischievously at the blushing man below him he leaned into his ear "Time for the best part."

The kin killer shivered as the sinful whisperings that the red eyed prince had uttered made their way into his ears.

The red-head leaned in towards Jiro's neck and gently brushed his lips down it a little ways in a teasing sort of suspense and he could feel him tensing up at the contact.

"No please don't…"

Zelman ignored his pleading and grazed his abnormally large incisors, typical of any vampire, against his prey's soft skin.

He knew he could fight back if he felt so inclined but that idea didn't sound entertaining so he made sure Jiro was immobile before he gave his neck a few experimental licks then he slowly sank his fangs deep into the dark haired vampire's neck.

He felt shocks and incredible pleasure rack through his whole body. And he arched his back in pure ecstasy trying unsuccessfully to hold back a scream of pleasure. Zelman drank up the blood as quickly as it spilled from the wounds his fangs had made and he gracefully withdrew.

As quickly as the fang marks had been made, they disappeared thanks to Jirou's healing ability.

Zelman savored that defiant and yet lustful expression on the Silverblade's face it made him not think twice about ripping the remaining clothing off of him.

Jirou was weak as resonance briefly took over the only thing was he wasn't able to read was Zelman's thoughts or memories as he purposefully guarded them by filling his head with random sentences and whatnot all in many different old languages but he had the weird experience of seeing things through Zelman's eyes thanks to the resonance .

And Jiro briefly passed out eventually waking to see that Zelman had thrown the rest of his clothes somewhere off to the side and he had proceeded to tease Jiro's half erection in an attempt to make it even stiffer.

He was an impressive size which pleased him since not all the men he had slept with in the past were very satisfying down there. He stroked the member in an effort to test him which made Jiro twitch a little and then he began to give him a brief handjob once he got the reaction he was looking for.

It felt weird to him being touched like this especially by Zelman.

He was so pretty he could pass for a girl but it was still strange though his touch it was so good and he wasn't cold like most vampires, Zelman was warm like a walking heater and he seemed to know exactly where to touch in order to get a reaction from him.

It seemed that Zelman had done this many times before it was obvious.

He moved his hand up and down the length a few times getting it at least hard enough and then he took him into his mouth sucking on him every time he bobbed his head up and occasionally dipping his tongue into his slit.

Sometimes he would lick him from base to tip and he was rewarded with several moans of pleasure and he continued to administer the same treatment getting some pre cum to even drip out until Jiro released his cum into the awaiting mouth with a scream of "Im cumming!"

Zelman swallowed it all making sure not to leave even one drop. Then he got off him and quickly unzipped his pants pulling out his own erection. "Here I come."

Without even a second thought Zelman thrusted into him.

"Ahh! It hurts!"

Zelman only grinned at this as he felt Jiro tighten around him. It only made him want to thrust into him even more.

"Zelman please stop!" He only continued to ignore him and thrusted even deeper the second time. He withdrew a few times only to come slamming back into him with no regard for how it might be hurting the man below him or anything and he continued until he found a good pace. He thrusted into him with accuracy searching for that spot that would make Jiro feel unbearably good.

Eventually Zelman found it and he wasted no time in thrusting really fast and hard into him hitting it every time and making him spiral into unparalleled ecstasy.

Jiro briefly got a look at the man who was basically raping him now (not that it had exactly started that way.) Zelman's red hair was framing his face in a way that was admittedly very attractive plus he didn't have his hat on for once so he looked a little different than what Jiro was used too. His blood colored eyes were completely unreadable so naturally he couldn't tell what his exact intentions were. His skin was incredibly pale with a thin trail of blood at the corner of his mouth from when he had bitten him.

He was smirking as he leaned in closer causing their lips to meet once again.

This time he was getting a taste of his own blood and a bit of himself through the kiss.

Zelman continued to ruthlessly pound into him listening happily to the pained screams and slightly pleasured moans. It was so wonderful that he felt himself being pushed further and further towards his limit and he could tell Jiro was about to reach another climax as well.

Zelman gripped Jiro's cock and began pumping it in time to his animalistic yet graceful thrusts.

After a short while he finally released with a frenzied scream of pleasure the white sticky substance covering his stomach, to which Zelman followed suit soon after moaning with delight as he emptied himself into the man beneath him. He rode out the climax slowly calming down from his high of pleasure.

Once he was finished emptying himself into him he withdrew his softening penis and quickly made himself look presentable again even putting his hat back on.

It took Jiro a moment to recover from the injuries of being torn inside before he got up glaring at Zelman. "Well are you satisfied now?"

Zelman grinned "Why yes, thank you for providing me with such entertainment."

Jiro was even angrier than he had been before now. "So then the whole reason you did this was because you were bored? So I was your plaything?"

Zelman smirked "pretty much, I was bored and there you were so I figured I would toy with you."

Jiro was disgusted. "Im not even a woman so why would you even have wanted to anyway?"

To this he chuckled a little bit. "I stopped caring about gender long ago it doesn't matter to me, man or woman it's all the same. You would probably think that way too if you lived as long as I have."

Eventually he let all his anger go. "Well I have somewhere I need to be Im not going to waste any more time."

Zelman sauntered up to the front door "Farwell Silverblade, I will be seeing you later."

Jiro watched as the red-head walked gracefully out the door.

Later that day Mimiko noticed his bad mood as they sat together at a table at some fancy restaurant. "What's wrong you look a little upset."

He merely waved it off. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Secretly he was thinking of how much he hated Zelman right now even though he could mostly tell Zelman loved to toy with others he still hated being used like that! But he didn't want Mimiko to know what happened as it hurt his pride a little as it were.

Still he had liked some of the things Zelman had done to him so it wasn't like he was all that upset about the sex part, just the using him as entertainment part.

Deciding not to dwell on it Jiro tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

The End

_So I hope you all liked it! Next time I might try for a more romantic one with them and hopefully it will turn out well. I am still writing up more chapters of my jerza fanfic so look forward to that and until then please continue to give me support XD. _


End file.
